dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Deliverance Trembley
'''Deliverance Cooper' (née Trembley; c. 1679) was the daughter of Mrs. and Mr. Trembley. She grew up in the wilds of Maine but when her mother, father, and stepmother had all passed she and her sister moved to Salem Village, Massachusetts with their uncle. Biography Early Life Deliverance was born around 1679 in Hartford, Connecticut. Her mother died when she was only about four years old, at the end of King Philip's War. After the war ended Deliverance's father remarried and they returned to their home in Maine. There was a Native American attack and Deliverance's stepmother was taken captive. Not long after, Deliverance's father and two of her older brother died from smallpox. Deliverance's brother Ben joined the militia and Mem and Liv moved to Hartford, Conneticut to live with their mother's cousin, Widow Ruste.I Walk in Dread, Lisa Rowe Fraustino, page 6 Not long after there Uncle found them and took the girls to live with him in Salem Village. Salem Witch Trials Deliverance 'Liv' Trembley is living in Salem Village, Massachusetts with her seventeen-year-old sister Remembrance 'Mem' Trembley. Their uncle (who is their legal guardian) has left to get money from fishing whales on the coast. Their uncle has made them promise not to let anyone know they are living alone. This proves to be a hard task with all the gossiping widows around. One day, Mem and Liv go outside to play with some of the local girl. They try to practice signing their signatures so they don't have to stick with the boring 'X.' Liv sees Abigail Williams and Ann Putnam whispering to each other and feels envious of their good friendship. She wants to be closer friends with them and decides to impress the girls by writing her full name in cursive as her signature. This makes the girls dislike Liv more and they all turn on her. Just then Abigail Hobbs arrives and tells all the girls that she met the Devil in the woods. They all find Hobbs very strange and vile. Not long after, many of the girls Liv's age (including Ann and Abigail Williams) become afflicted with what the doctor rules as the 'Devil.' The girls start to blame some of the outcasts of the village for becoming 'spectres' which appear only to them and make them have seizures and fits. Some of the first accused include Sarah Goode, a homeless woman and Tituba, a slave from Barbados. The women are taken in for examinations and are questioned by men who already believe them guilty. Despite all of this happening, Liv befriends a woman named Martha Corey. Martha has very modernized thoughts for her time, such as believing that local Native Americans are upset at the settlers since they took their land. At first, Liv doubts Martha's reasoning on many topics, including witchcraft, but over time begins to see that many of her thoughts are correct. The afflicted cause mass hysteria by blaming all those that don't believe in their aflflictions including John Proctor, Martha Corey, and Sarah Cloyse. People side with the afflicted just so they don't become one of the accused themselves. Then one day Darcy appears on the girls' doorstep and asks to court Mem. Mem thinks that Darcy is referring to her father and immediately agrees. Then when Liv explains to Mem later that Darcy meant to court him she is very upset. During this time, Benjamin returns to home and gives Darcy permission to court Mem. Not long after Mem finds Liv's diary which has managed to keep a secret for a long period of time. Mem thinks that Liv is one of the witches and gives Liv only two choices. One is for Mem to take the diary to Reverend Parrish or for Liv to read the diary to Mem. She chooses the latter option and the two sisters bond closer over the diary. Mem learns to love Darcy from seeing him through Liv's perspective and she starts to doubt the afflicted girls too. Later Life Mem marries Darcy and they have two children. Unfortuantely, not long after Mem succumbs to the sickness that she has had her whole life. After some time of mourning, Liv marries Darcy and they have seven more children. Personality and traits Deliverance was very independent and learned to do many chores and housework by herself, her sister often being very sickly. Towards the beginning of the story she wants to fit in with the crowd and be closer friends with the other girls. After she meets Martha Corey though she learns that she should embrace her different thoughts. Martha spoke her mind and wasn't afraid of sharing her different thoughts about life and God. Liv says at one point about Martha, "Perhaps those who leave their seats empty show a silent protest, but Goody Corey stands alone in shunning the witch hunt. Can one person be right and all the rest be wrong? I can only think of one, and they crucified him."I Walk in Dread, Lisa Rowe Fraustino, page 99 Family tree Behind the Scenes *Deliverance is the main character in Lisa Rowe Fraustino's I Walk in Dread. Appearances *''I Walk in Dread'' References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:I Walk in Dread Category:I Walk in Dread characters